


Bath Time Good Time

by Anonymonimus



Series: Bath Time Fun Time [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Boners, Dirty Talk, Dom Papyrus, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hot Tub Sex, Human Papyrus, Human Sans, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Love, Lust, M/M, No Ecto-Genitalia, No Ecto-Penis (Undertale), No Plot/Plotless, POV Sans, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sans-centric, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Skeleton Boyfriends, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Smut, Sub Sans, Teasing, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/pseuds/Anonymonimus
Summary: Human!Sans wants to take a warm bath after a cold day outside but Human!Papyrus has other plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Not only is this the last story for the Bath Time series, but it's my last story of the year! Hurray! :D I don't know how many stories I've written in 2016, but I feel like it's a lot. This might have been my most productive year, haha!**
> 
> **Anyways, I'm excited to be done with this and move on to other things! I was also very eager to get to the Human AU because I got to write the stuff I'm familiar with and not weird skeleton sex (I mean, I love it but let's be real guys, it's weird as shit).**
> 
> **One last thing! I've neglected to give the human forms of the brothers a description because I want to let the reader conjure up their own interpretation. But for those who insist or are curious, I imagine them like[this](http://eli-sin-g.tumblr.com/post/148646556398/from-the-stream-today-1-2-3-humanbros-d) :)**
> 
> **So now, ENJOY!**

Sans eagerly drew a bath, turning the hot water faucet to the maximum as he shivered and jogged in place in a feeble attempt to warm up. When the bath water was more than a few inches deep, he all but jumped into it sighing as the hot liquid stinged at his skin. Had he not been completely frozen, the steaming temperature of the water would likely have been very painful, but, at the moment, it was more than pleasurable. He sank into the bath as the water continued to rise.

He absolutely hated the cold and he hated snow even more. Instead, what he loved was sleeping enveloped in a warm blanket or stewing in a practically boiling hot tub. Sans's mind then wandered off to distant memories of the surface wherein he lounged about as a child on the front porch basking in the heat of the sun. But the time was so bygone he hardly remembered the sensation – only that it was worlds better than the synthetic heat produced in different parts of the Underground for the sake of creating a diverse living area. Had it been up to him, Sans would be living in New Home or maybe even Hotland, but because Papyrus loved the snow, they lived in Snowdin.

Sans reached for the water faucet and turned it off before the bath overflowed. He had really pushed the limit with how much the tub could contain, but he hardly cared at the moment. He was warm and toasty and the cold could not reach him – at least, until the water naturally cooled down or until he left the bathroom of his own accord wrinkled like a prune. But he would cross that bridge when he got there. Currently, he decided to live in the moment.

"Sans!" Papyrus shouted and busted down the bathroom door with a solid kick. "I'm home now as well!"

"that's great, pap—" Sans started but stopped and blushed when his eyes fell upon the taller man who stood akimbo completely naked. "uhh..." He trailed off as his eyes moved to the semi hard cock in between the other's legs.

"Make space for me, brother!" Papyrus declared, decisively stomping over to the tub. "I too wish to get warm! Playing in the snow is great, but our bare flesh isn't meant to withstand it on its own!"

Sans scurried back as Papyrus stretched and dipped a toe in to test the temperature. As soon as the tip of it touched the water's surface, he shrieked in pain and jerked back nearly falling over. "Sans!" He chastised this time.

"are you okay?" Sans asked, peaking over with mild concern.

"How can you sit in that!?" Papyrus demanded, "It's far too hot!"

"i don't know, i think it's fine..." Sans mumbled, shifting his gaze to the steaming water.

Papyrus grimaced and shuffled over. He reached for Sans's arm and exposed it from the water. "Your arm's red now!" He pointed out with a frown.

"hun...well what do you know." Sans shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's no good." Papyrus clicked his tongue and plunged his hand into the water, quickly pulling the plug.

"papyrus!" Sans protested.

The taller man shook the arm he had so recently submerged and hissed in pain. "It's not good for your body, Sans." He reproached. "You need to bathe at a much more reasonable temperature."

"it was fine for me!" Sans whined as he watched all the glorious hot water go.

"Just because you can withstand it doesn't mean it isn't good." Papyrus pointed out and Sans just folded his arms against his chest and pouted. "Besides, I want to take a bath with you."

"yeah, yeah..." Sans grumbled.

When the water was completely drained, Papyrus slipped in the bath and took a seat behind his brother. He sat with his legs stretched out on either side of him. Sans was admittedly a lot less peaved and more aroused at that point given the half hard cock poking his backside. His irritation all but flew away when the taller man slipped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Isn't this better, Sans?" Papyrus purred in his ear.

"sure." He begrudgingly admitted, "just turn on the water already; I'm freezing again."

Papyrus reached past Sans, shifting awkwardly to reach the faucets and fill the bath once more. The water fell unto Sans's feet and he sighed pleasurably feeling the harsh sting of the water that had once filled the tub. However, he quickly retracted his feet with his own shriek when the water became bitterly cold.

"Sorry, sorry." Papyrus apologised sounding strained as he continued adjusting the faucets. "Just give me a—" He finished turning the cold water one before waiting a moment and sitting back, "There."

Sans cautiously tested the water again, "papyrus! that's hardly better!" He complained.

"What are you saying?" Papyrus returned, "That's _so_ hot!"

"i don't even think you can call it lukewarm." Sans sighed as he resigned himself to his fate. He leaned against his brother and allowed the water to slowly but surely submerge his body.

"Don't be such a baby." Papyrus chastised and suddenly his hands inched down Sans's stomach and skipped onto his thighs. "If you're so cold," He added in a low husky tone with his breath tickling the skin on Sans's neck, "I know another way to warm you up."

Sans shivered and leaned back. "yeah...?" He breathed.

He turned back and met Papyrus's gaze for barely a second before his mouth was claimed in a rough kiss. Sans supposed he oughtn't be so surprised by his brother's forwardness. For some reason, the taller man only ever warmed up after a long day playing and planning puzzles in the snow with sex. There had never been a time wherein the man hadn't done so, even when they had a guest around. If Sans wasn't pulled aside for a hot minute, then he was thoroughly fucked into unconsciousness the second the third wheel left.

"you sure you're not trying to warm yourself?" Sans chuckled as he broke the kiss.

"I would never be so selfish!" Papyrus declared innocently and reached for the faucets to shut them off.

Sans laughed and turned around to face the other rather than continue to kiss him in their initial uncomfortable angle. He wrapped his legs around Papyrus's waist, grinding against his crotch as he resumed their kiss. He opened his mouth to let the taller man in, moaning as his tongue rubbed against his sensually. Papyrus was stealing his breath away and submitting him.

"fuck pap..." Sans groaned in between brief intermissions, "i'm still cold..."

"You want me to fix that?" He asked lustfully.

"please." Sans breathed his answer.

Papyrus gave him one last hard kiss before he reached for the basket of bath supplies next to the tub. From it, he pulled out a silicone lubricant they hadn't yet used. Sans felt himself get much harder upon seeing how the other man squeezed the viscous liquid generously onto his hands and coated it evenly on his long fingers.

"I need access to your ass, Sans." Papyrus purred.

Sans nodded and rose onto his knees, hugging his brother as he pushed out his derriere. Papyrus chuckled appreciatively and trailed his lube covered fingers over the smaller man's plump ass, teasingly feathering his touch over the puckered entrance. Sans gave a breathy gasp and urged the other to get on with it rather than continue his unnecessary teasing. Luckily, Papyrus didn't need any further convincing to comply. He pushed in the first digit slowly and began thrusting just as gently. Although uncomfortable, the sensation wasn't particularly unpleasurable and it took little longer before a second finger was added. Sans uttered a small groan as he was stretched. The lube made it far less painful than it would have otherwise been, but the stretching of those particular muscles wasn't the most pleasurable thing.

"I'll add a little more lube..." Papyrus mumbled mostly to himself.

When the fingers were reinserted, Sans found the sensation was more enjoyable. He mewled and whined as the tips just barely brushed against his prostate, teasing him with the bliss to be had. Before long, he was canting his hips back to meet with the thrust of his brother's fingers to push them in deeper. It took about several thrusts before they jabbed into the prostate. Sans cried out seemingly beyond his control and could hardly stopped moaning with every following thrust. Intense pleasure coursed through his veins and shook him to the bone. His dick was getting gradually harder and if Papyrus kept it up, he would soon cum.

However, just as the thought crossed his mind, the aforementioned man took out his fingers much to Sans's disappointment. He whined his displeasure and Papyrus only chuckled in response which was indication enough of what was to come. Sans peeled himself away and watched his brother, waiting for a sign on what to do next.

"You're very vocal today." Papyrus noted as he took his dick in hand and gave a few quick pumps. He then coated it with more lube, "I like it."

Sans chuckled at that. "people think you're so innocent," he hummed, trailing his hands around in the cold water, "little do they know you're a perverted little lecher."

"Don't be rude, Sans." Papyrus returned with a sly grin, "This perverted little lecher might just let you freeze."

"you're too nice for that, _papy_." Sans purred and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "besides, i noticed how you wouldn't stop looking at my ass when we were outside. you want this just as much as i do."

Papyrus grabbed Sans by the chin and pulled him in for another rough kiss. "I reckon it's time to satisfy the both of us now, don't you?" He smiled afterwards.

"please." Sans breathed.

He pulled away and sat back, opening his legs for Papyrus to insert himself. The latter moved in, pushing his legs up and apart and guided the tip of his erection at the entrance. He rubbed the swollen head against the hole, teasing Sans one final time before pushing in. The lube and previous stretching made the strain of the intrusion far less painful. However, Sans still winced and tensed a bit. Papyrus pushed in all the way fairly quickly, but then pulled out to add more lube. The addition made his next thrust much smoother.

"Feel good?" Papyrus asked, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"i'd feel better if you started fucking me." Sans grinned lazily.

"Like this?" Papyrus innocently asked as he gave a sharp snap of the hips.

Sans yelped and moaned, clutching at the bath's rims to brace himself for the next set of thrusts as he gave an eager nod. Papyrus smirked and consequently wasted no more time in fucking his lover. It was as though a dam had been broken and he had decided to cave to his desires. His thrusts were mercilessly rapid and hard, reaching very deep and easily slamming into Sans's prostate. The latter was quickly moaning and screaming his bliss unable to speak any coherent words let alone think coherent thoughts. All he could do was feel – feel Papyrus moving deep inside of him, feel that tip of his big cock press against his special spot, and feel the pure ecstasy overwhelming him.

He was already close to climaxing without having had his cock touched and stimulated beforehand, but the moment Papyrus reached in between his legs and started pumping his leaking prick he was done. It had taken no more than three pumps before Sans flung his arms around Papyrus and cried out one last time as he came hard over both of their chests. The other man came several thrusts later, barely pulling out in time – not that he would have minded. The brothers spent a moment entangled in one another in now dirty water trying to catch their breath.

"heh..." Sans smirked pushing himself into a seating position, "screwing in a bath is kind of gross..."

"it certainly negates the whole cleanliness aspect." Papyrus agreed with a light chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> **Happy New Year, everyone!**


End file.
